1. Field of Invention
This invention is related to image processing systems. In particular, this invention is directed towards systems and method that automatically determine an image processing system tone reproduction curve.
2. Description of Related Art
An image processing system tone reproduction curve (TRC) represents what the image processing portion of the system should output in gray level given a particular gray level input. The tone reproduction curve is derived from combining the characteristics of other portions of the system. In particular, the tone reproduction curve is based on characteristics of the image input terminal (IIT), image output terminal (IOT) and system tone reproduction curves. The resulting image processing system tone reproduction curve compensates for the image input terminal and image output terminal characteristics to arrive at the desired system output. In particular, image processing system tone reproduction curves are created during the product development phase and stored in data files on the actual device, or, for example, in the accompanying driver or software files. Therefore, each possible mode and each possible combination of image adjustment, such as contrast and brightness, has an associated image processing system tone reproduction curve stored in a data file. The data file corresponding to the image input terminal information and the image output terminal information was then referenced and applied by the image processing sub-system to the input image information.